prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 'of ''Pretty Little Liars was renewed by ABC Family on March 26, 2013. Consisting of 25 episodes, production had began in March 2014 and the season premiered on June 10, 2014. Furthermore, this season featured the 100th episode of the series and a special holiday episode, "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer has a hard time getting used to a life dominated by Alison yet again. Initially, she struggles with the idea of her father being the one to kill Mrs. DiLaurentis. Melissa and Spencer’s rivalry is finally put to rest when Melissa reveals that she was the one who buried Bethany to protect Spencer. With new evidence coming to light, Spencer is arrested for Bethany’s murder. She is later released when the police are convinced that Alison was the one responsible. Toby becoming a cop puts a strain on their relationship as Spencer wants Toby to share everything about the police investigation with her, but Toby begins to consider his duty more important. The lack of attention from Toby drives Spencer to other men - Jonny and Colin. In London for a college interview, Melissa and Spencer begin to mend their relationship, but their attempt is thwarted when Melissa yet again lies. Spencer and the others’ efforts to get Alison acquitted are in vain as they are arrested as accessories to Mona’s murder. As she is being transported to prison along with the other girls, they are kidnapped and held in A’s dollhouse. Emily Fields With Alison back in her life, Emily is supportive and protective of her. Emily finds a new friend in Sydney, whom she coaches in swimming. On discovering that Sydney is friends with Jenna, Emily, feeling betrayed, breaks all ties with her. After Alison apologizes for the way she treated Emily in the past, the two end up kissing. Any possibility of a budding romance is quickly squashed after Emily starts believing that Alison is ‘A’. Emily and Paige rekindle their romance, which is brought to an abrupt halt when Paige is forced to move to California. Lonely and heartbroken over Paige’s departure, Emily starts a relationship with her new co-worker Talia. When Emily discovers that Talia is married, and realizes that their relationship is going nowhere, Emily puts an end to things. After Hanna’s failed attempt at participating in a beauty pageant, Emily decides to compete on behalf of her. Soon finding out that Alison is in fact innocent, Emily, along with her friends, try to clear Alison’s name and free Hanna. Arrested as an accomplice to Mona’s murder, Emily and the others are being transferred to prison when their van is hijacked by 'A'. Hanna Marin With Alison’s return, Hanna struggles with her identity and individuality. Determined to be her own person, Hanna gets a makeover. Her insecurities are not helped when Caleb returns to Rosewood, with secrets of his own, and the pair begin drinking. Hanna’s drinking causes a rift between her and her friends, especially Aria, when Ella’s fiance hits on her. When Caleb finally opens up to Hanna, things between them get back to normal. Hanna is deeply affected by Mona’s apparent death. Being accepted into her choice of colleges, Hanna scrambles to collect enough money when her father refuses to pay for her education. Desperate, and at a loss of other options, Hanna enrolls in a beauty pageant for the cash prize, only to fail miserably. Hanna also deals with her mother’s infidelity, while trying to foil A’s attempts to frame her for Mona’s murder. ‘A’ finally succeeds in putting Hanna behind bars as an accomplice to Mona’s murder. Hanna along with the other girls, are being transported to prison when they are abducted and held captive by ‘A’ in his dollhouse. Aria Montgomery Aria tries to adjust to life with Alison and deal with the aftermath of Shana’s death. Overwhelmed by the guilt of killing Shana, Aria is supported by Ezra. Aria helps her mother deal with Zack’s betrayal. She also rekindles her romance with Ezra and all is well until Aria is unable to get into college due to her not-too-impressive scores and lack of extra-curricular activities. Frantic to secure her future, Aria takes a desperate step, writing a scathing email to Jackie about her relationship with Ezra. After Aria confesses her betrayal to Ezra, Ezra suggests that when Aria leaves for college, they should go their separate ways. When Aria and Ezra do go their separate ways, Aria begins a new relationship with Andrew, her tutor. Meanwhile, she struggles to shield Mike from Alison’s trial as Mike may be the only one able to exonerate Alison, making him A’s prime target. Although she is able is protect Mike from getting called on stand, she, and the other girls, are arrested as accessories to Mona’s murder. As Aria and the Liars are being transported to prison, they are kidnapped by ‘A’ and held in his dollhouse. Alison DiLaurentis Convinced by Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna, Alison returns to Rosewood. She is determined to tell the truth and end the game once and for all, but a text message forces Alison to construct another elaborate chain of lies - that she was kidnapped and held captive for the past 2 years. Meanwhile, Alison also grieves her mother’s death. To keep up her lies, Alison goes to extreme measures, compelling her friends to desert her, as they are convinced that she is ‘A’. Abandoned by her friends and family, Alison finds herself in jail for Mona’s murder, all an intricate scheme devised by ‘A’. Alison’s loyalty is tested when she is offered a plea deal if she names one of the liars as her accomplice, but she refuses. The girls, finally realizing that Alison is innocent, try to exonerate her, only to be met with failure as Alison is found guilty of Mona’s murder. Alison now in jail, with nothing left to lose, tells Spencer’s parents about ‘A’. Mona Vanderwaal Mona, threatened by Alison’s return, assembles an army consisting of people Alison bullied in the past. But her efforts appear to be wasted when the army seemingly crosses over to Alison’s side. Now all alone, Mona, with the help of Lucas, convinces the Liars that Alison is ‘A’. After telling the girls that she has found evidence to prove that Alison is ‘A’, Mona is supposedly murdered. Through Mike, it is revealed that Mona, in an alliance with ‘A’, planned to fake her death and frame Alison. She planned to double-cross ‘A’ and find out their identity. Mona’s plan however goes awry when ‘A’ abducts her. Held captive in Charles' dollhouse, Mona is forced to act like Alison. Mona is reunited with the Liars when they also become Charles' captives, and together, they plan to escape, but their plan fails. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 25/25 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 25/25 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery– 25/25 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 25/25 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 19/25 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 19/25 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 18/25 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 14/25 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 12/25 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 13/25 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 10/25 *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner - 9/25 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 9/25 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 7/25 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 7/25 *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery - 7/25 *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll - 7/25 *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval - 7/25 *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy - 7/25 *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy - 7/25 *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings – 6/25 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 6/25 *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 5/25 *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond - 5/25 *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis – 5/25 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 5/25 *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis - 4/25 *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo - 4/25 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 4/25 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 3/25 *Lauren Tom as Rebecca Marcus - 3/25 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring – 3/25 Guest Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in 2 episodes or less in the season. *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda - 2/25 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery - 2/25 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake – 2/25 *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Colin - 2/25 *Christopher Grove as Douglas Sirk - 2/25 *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb - 2/25 *Charles Carpenter as James Neilan - 2/25 *Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal - 2/25 *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone - 2/25 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 2/25 *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson - 2/25 *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs - 2/25 *Steve Talley as Zack - 2/25 *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett 1/25 *Jim Titus as Barry Maple - 1/25 *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald - 1/25 *Anne-Marie Johnson as Claire Handleman - 1/25 *Michael Rothhaar as Dr. Cassano - 1/25 *Matt Marquez as Eric Mendoza - 1/25 *Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina - 1/25 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 1/25 *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin - 1/25 :'''See Also: Character Appearances Hashtags *'#WhoShotEzra' ("EscApe From New York") *'#IsEzraAlive' ("EscApe From New York") *'#FAtalFinale' ("Taking This One to the Grave") *'#PLLChristmAs' ("How the 'A' Stole Christmas") *'#NoEscApe' ("Through a Glass, Darkly") *'#BigAReveal' ("Welcome to the Dollhouse") Episodes 5A 5B Gallery |-|Season Posters = File:PLL5.png File:PLL5B.png File:5B Poster.JPG File:Promo05x25.jpg |-|Promotional Pictures = S5_Alison_Promo.jpg Aria-m-s5.jpg SH-104.jpg S5_Hanna_Promo.jpg Emily-f-s5.jpg S5_Liars_Promo.jpg |-|Videos = Pretty Little Liars- All Season 5 DVD Deleted Scenes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:5B Category:Pretty Little Liars Wiki Category:ABC Family